This research is designed to collect both retrospective and longitudinal data on adaptation to retirement. We are concerned with the impact of retirement on individual adjustment and on the adjustment of couples. We are also interested in the relative impact of retirement compared to widowhood, physical illness, or financial inadequacy. In year five, we will survey our entire universe in order to obtain the third round of data. We will also publish our findings on the predictors of morale in later life, and will continue work in the areas of early retirement, the determinants and results of activity levels, and the analysis of change data.